


PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE

by helleborn



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Deadpool being Deadpool, Drama, Eventual Romance, Everyone is a drama queen send help, M/M, Not Really Character Death, OTP vs brOTP struggles, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Spiderman/Deadpool, Spiderman is dating Peter Parker apparently, Story is better than summary trust me I just have trouble summarizing this mess into a paragraph, Struggle to Keep Secret Identity, Veers from the Deadpool/Spiderman Comics, Vent sessions, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helleborn/pseuds/helleborn
Summary: Spider-Man wasn't sure how to correctly describe his relationship with his recurring teammate, Deadpool, anymore. The "merc-with-a-mouth" seemed to be getting more and more unmanageable as days dragged on (-as if he wasn't already a struggle to compromise with). The merc is still stuck with the same crippling thought that no one is going to change him and he doesn't want anyone trying, but, Spider-Man just couldn't help but try. It was the constant going back and forth, trying to get in each other's heads, and pointless banter that had them entangled in what they could at least describe as a friendship if they desired. He believed people could change.However, after finding out the merc had plans to unalive a certain CEO of a big corporation calledParker Industries, everything started falling apart.The pointless banter turned into sadistic arguments. Trying to get in each other's heads became more of an unwanted threat than a playful remark. There weren't anymore back and forth conversations of any kind.Was this the end of something that hadn't even had the chance to flourish?





	PAST, PRESENT, FUTURE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is going to contain major spoilers for issues #1-4 of the Spider-Man/Deadpool comics (Joe Kelly).  
> The story branches out during the end of issue #4, after that, everything is of my creation and is not canon. There might be issues with the plot devices implanted in the comic, but I will try to work around them as best as I could. Think of this as an AU- a "what if?" kind of situation instead of a direct implantation into the comic since I will be straying very far from the plot and will not be coming back to it.  
> In this fanfiction, I will use canonical ages, meaning Peter Parker is 28 and Wade Wilson is about 32. I tried to replicate their dynamic from Spider-Man/Deadpool Comics (Joe Kelly) as best as I could so I apologize if I must break them out of character for certain situations throughout the story.  
> Enjoy.

           All Peter Parker wanted right now was a nice relaxing shower and some sleep. He felt like he at least deserved that much after tonight.

           A rugged sigh of a yawn escaped his lips as he slipped his mask off and placed it on the sink counter, his tousled hair sticking up in odd directions resembling a bird's nest. He attempted to run his hand through his hair and studied his face for a bit in the mirror, other than looking extremely tired, he looked somewhat satisfied with the night’s events. He would be lying if he didn't consider his and Wade's little "double-date night" one of the best times of his life- even if most of it was lost in a blur. A small sleepy smile formed on his face as he recalled the events, but he shook it away with a sigh, leaning off the sink counter and walking back into his room upon hearing his phone buzzing obnoxiously on the bed. 

           He closed the door behind himself, not wanting any of the shower heat to escape into the room, and tiredly ambled over to pick his phone up. Peter raised an eyebrow at the messages popping up in the lock screen, all from Deadpool, and scanned over whatever was readable without opening the messages.

 **[DEADPOOL** _**Hey, Webs! I just wanted to th...** _ **5:40 am]**

 **[DEADPOOL** _**Kinda weird coming from me r...** _ **5:40 am]**

 **[DEADPOOL** _**Anyways, thanks for tonight, m...** _ **5:42 am]**

         It wasn't really a surprise he was spamming him so early in the morning, but considering the events that took place earlier, he thought for sure the merc would've been knocked out by now. Peter pressed his lips together, watching the messages keep streaming in, and debated whether he would leave the messages for later or answer them now. He definitely didn't want to get caught up in a little texting feud, he had a shower to go jump in, but it would be morally rude to just leave him unanswered- especially when he could drop a small response.

         But, before he could slide his fingers across the screen to unlock it, another text popped up

 **[DEADPOOL** _**Sorry for the window, Sp** _ **.** _**..** _ **5:44 am]**

         and suddenly, he felt his whole body tense up as a familiar tingling feeling at the back of his head sent a warning shiver down his spine. He dropped the phone on the bed and turned his head sharply towards the window, the warning sensation grew into dread as he processed the scene unfolding in hackneyed slow motion. There, with his foot about to smash into the window, was none other than the infamous merc-with-a-mouth...  _Deadpool_.

           Peter frantically looked over to the bathroom, wondering if maybe he had enough time to run in there and grab the mask he had carelessly left on the sink counter, but the soft sickening sound of cracking glass warned him that it was too late. He watched in wordless defeat as time began again and thousands of glittering fragments of glass reflecting the morning sun's rays came flying at random, but avoidable, directions with Deadpool tumbling after and managing to land on his feet. Peter would have applauded the entrance if it wasn't for the fact that the merc had just defenestrated himself through his window and he should really be thinking of a way to get himself out of the situation.

           But, before he could even think of anything to do or say, a nauseating wave of pain ran through his head, causing his vision to blur. He pressed his lips together in an attempt to suppress the urge to both groan in mild discomfort and hold his head in his hands. His spidey-sense usually never did this, but when it did it wasn't very enjoyable- he really needed to put bells on this guy or something. Even without the current impairment to his sight, he couldn't tell what expression Deadpool wore under his mask, he could feel the aura around him was suffocating and dark. Something felt more than off. There was a powerful dark and deranged force of energy radiating off of him, causing waves of nervous chills to run down the spider boy's spine. He felt  _danger_. 

           "Wow, am I seriously going to have to slice and dice you while you're wearing  _that_?" he asked, putting his phone in his pocket, pure distaste in his voice. "What a great day to be Peter Parker, huh?"

           Peter put his hand up in a futile attempt to cover his already exposed face, he scrambled around in his head for a logical excuse, knowing the other red suited man wasn't too pleased with the situation, "I-It's not what it looks like," he said voice cracking in nervousness. "Deadpool, I-"

           The merc hushed him harshly, causing Peter to flinch in surprise, "Don't worry, nobody will find out about what's about to happen, especially not my very good bro Spidey," he said motioning towards the bathroom door with a tilt of his head. "So, even though I would've loved to hear them echo through New York, how about you use your inside voice when you're screaming in agony? Just for me?"

           Peter's face scrunched up in confusion, taking small steps back as Deadpool stepped forward with his fingers curling and uncurling into fists around his katanas, "What are you..." he began, but stopped himself just as quickly. He felt his heart drop once he realized what was happening. Deadpool wasn't piecing together the situation. He was under the impression Spider-Man was  _in there_  and Peter Parker was  _out here_. Maybe he should use this to his advantage? Actually, scratch that. He should  _definitely_  use this to his advantage. 

           "Woah, woah, hey- I-I really don't think you want to do this," he warned, keeping his voice soft as the merc instructed to avoid pissing him off any more. His eyes flickered down to the black gloved hands gripping the hilt of the katanas tightly, still no sign of reconsideration, but he didn't move or say anything- perhaps as a sign that he wanted to continue with his reasoning. Peter swallowed nervously, choosing his next words as carefully as he could, "I mean a lot to, uh-  _Spider-Man._ Like in an "if-there's-no-Peter-Parker-there's-no-Spider-Man" way, you know?" he said with a nervous smile.

          There was a pause and for a split terrified moment, Peter thought maybe the gears in the merc's had had finally started moving. Had he figured it out? There was no way he could've figured it out  _that_  easily- he's _Deadpool._

           After a couple of seconds of silence, Deadpool snorted but he didn't seem to falter a bit. "Wow. Won't lie, I was a bit jealous he let you wear his suit and I didn't want to outright assume you two had something going on, but you pretty much spelled it out." he shook his head in disbelief. "You're pretty full of yourself Mr. Billionaire-Playboy-Goody-Goody-Bossman."

           Peter's eyes darted towards the window, he had a clear escape route now that Deadpool moved out of the way. He had to think fast once he was out there, sure it was very early in the morning, but the chance that there were people outside still remained. His fingers twitched, ready to use his web shooters at any moment, "I think I'm allowed to be." he answered, trying to hide the smugness in his voice as he pressed his fingers to the trigger.

           "Hey!" Deadpool yelled as his vision was suddenly blocked by the webs shot at him unexpectedly, his hands immediately coming up to remove them. Peter took his chance and bolted towards the open (shattered) window, his limber body barely dodging the katana blindly, but expertly, thrown at him as he crossed the room.

           He paid little attention to the possible glass littered across the floor and jarring out of the window frame as he made his escape outside. However, just as he latched onto the side of the building safely, he poked his head back into the window to see how much time he had to figure out where to hide. Deadpool was somehow still trying to get the webs off, why didn't he just take the mask off? Peter shook his head, now wasn't the time to criticize him.

           He quickly crawled over to the bathroom window, fingers fumbling with the window latch. He wondered for a split moment why his windows even had a latch to open them from the outside, but again dismissed the topic for later. Peter sighed in relief as he pushed the window open, he was just small enough to slide in through without having to contort his body. He hurriedly jumped down into the shower and shut the window as quietly but quickly as he could, his heart pounding a bit faster than usual as he put his head on the glazed ceramic tiled walls and closed his eyes, listening to the angered commotion happening beyond the bathroom door.

           The tired male stood there for a moment, the water hitting his back softly in rhythmic and soothing beats as he thought about the important significance of what just happened. God, he knew the merc wasn't the biggest fan of Peter Parker, but he didn't think it went as far as to wanting to kill him- probably should've though, this is Deadpool after all. It looked like Peter Parker was going to have to take a very far, far away business trip to a super-secret location until this whole thing blows over (-meaning Spider-Man was just going to have to be just Spider-Man until he figured out how to get Deadpool to back off for good.)

           He backed off the wall, careful not to lose his footing in the slippery shower surface and reached over to turn the water off. He stepped out, still with careful and slow movements and immediately grabbed the mask carelessly left on the desk. He exhaled in discontentment and slipped it on, knowing that there was a 50/50 chance that he still had to deal with a mercenary standing in his room looking to murder an unreachable target.

           Peter hesitantly opened the bathroom door, wondering if the merc had thrown some kind of fit and turned the place upside down. However, and much to his surprise, everything in the room seemed to be untouched-  _save for the obviously shattered window-_ and Deadpool was nowhere to be seen. He stepped into the room, eyeing everything suspiciously, there was too much noise for it to be this perfect. And just as he suspected, there was at least one drawer that appeared to be rummaged through and left opened, right next to the window. 

           Peter sighed and walked over to it, he couldn't sense anything too dangerous coming from it, just the usual "Deadpool-was-here" feel around it. He looked into the first opened drawer, nothing seemed out of the ordinary in there so he closed it. The drawer under it however did contain something.  _A letter_. 

           He hesitantly reached in to grab the folded up paper, there were only so many clues as to who left it here. 

 **TO PETER PARKER, FROM DEADPOOL (** _**SPIDER-MAN <3 DO NOT INTERACT!!!  ** _ **)**

**I'M WRITING THIS LETTER TO TELL YOU THAT 1) I PROMISE YOU I WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE AND MISS MY CHANCE OF STOPPING YOU AND 2) NICE JUMP, 8/10, IT WOULD'VE BEEN 10/10 IF YOU MADE MY JOB EASIER AND FELL TO YOUR DEATH BUT I GUESS THAT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN FUN FOR THE READERS OR SOMETHING, SO LUCKY YOU FOR NOW**

**NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU'RE GOING DOWN PARKER.**

**\- WITH LOTS OF HATE, ME**

**PS. LET'S KEEP THIS BETWEEN US. IN A MURDERER-TO-MURDEREE KIND OF WAY, YOU KNOW? IF YOU REALLY FEEL ANY LITTLE OUNCE OF CARE FOR SPIDEY IN THAT TWISTED LITTLE HEART OF YOUR'S YOU WOULDN'T LET HIM FIND OUT HOW EVIL YOU REALLY ARE :) OH! AND IF HE ASKS ABOUT THE WINDOW, JUST TELL HIM I... DROPPED BY TO SAY HI!**

           Peter stood there dumbfounded, hands trembling slightly as he reread the note once... twice... Was the merc seriously that brainless? (No, if he recalled correctly, he had belts of them to go around.) Peter couldn't help but groan in frustration, tossing the note aside. That's just Parker luck isn't it? Could this actually get any worse?

           He was just about to close the drawer when he saw another letter lying off to the side, only this time it wasn't addressed to Peter Parker, it was for  _Spiderman_.

**TO SPIDEY! FROM ME! DEADPOOL!**

**HI! WINDOWS ARE JUST COOLER GLASSIER DOORS WITH NO DOOR HANDLES! SORRY YOU DIDN’T GET TO SEE MY COOL ENTRANCE, BABY-BOY!**

**-TTYL, DEADPOOL <3 **

           Peter closed his eyes and let his forehead hit the drawer's top with another groan, completely cursing everything in his life that set him up for this specific moment. If things weren't complicated already, they sure as hell were about to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I take constructive criticism- especially if it's to help me write a character better- so don't be afraid to voice any comments, questions, or concerns. There is not a set update schedule for this story yet, so when the next part will be uploaded is a mystery! See you next time!
> 
> _You can read the Spider-Man/Deadpool comics online here: http://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Spider-Man-Deadpool/Issue-Spider-Man-Deadpool-Marvel-Legacy-Primer-Pages?id=123609 &quality=hq ___


End file.
